jth_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Todd
Jason Todd was Dick Grayson's successor as Robin and a active member of the Justice League until his death in 2017 at 18 years old. He was portrayed by Joebor1777 in all of his appearances from 2014 to 2017. Background Jason was born in 1999 to Willis and Catherine Todd. As was a young boy, Jason attended a party of some kind with his parents. Killer Croc interrupted the party, and killed many in attendance, including Jason's parents. It was there that Jason saw the Batman for the first time. This event scarred him greatly, and caused him to grow up angry and resentful. Later, Jason attended Gotham High at the same time as Victor Stone, with whom he was a good friend. He would be loyal to Victor during his time as Cyborg on the League. LEGO Justice League 3 Following the Kryptonian Invasion, Dick Grayson left the mantle of Robin to become a new hero called Nightwing. Subsequently, Bruce Wayne went into a self-imposed exile and ceased to be Batman. The Justice League continued to operate, and at some point between the Kryptonian Invasion and The Battle of Gotham City was recruited by the League at just 15 years old. They were responsible for his early training. He wore a costume similar to the one worn by Dick Grayson in 2012. After Batman arrived at the Watchtower for the first time, Jason properly met the Batman. Hours later, he would fight in the Battle for Gotham City. Adventures in Gotham City Batman continued Jason's training following the destruction of the Watchtower. The two went on several missions together, and for the more dangerous ones Jason was asked to sit out but did not oblige. Jason proved to be a skillful fighter, although he was more aggressive and reckless than his predecessor. Episode 5: The Last Shot In August of 2015, the first possible evidence towards the whereabouts of Killer Croc appeared since he was chased into the sewers by Batman after murdering Jason's parents. Once Jason learned of this news, he was reminded of his trauma. Angry that Batman had tried to hide the information from him, Jason attacked him. Robin was able to hold his own against the Caped Crusader, but was ultimately tranquilized by Batman. Later that night, Jason sneaked out of the cave to hunt down and murder Croc. He eventually found and confronted Croc in the sewers, and came across a gun. This gun had killed Joe Chill and possibly Bruce's parents, and was tossed away by Jason in fury earlier that day. Despite having a loaded gun in his hand, Jason ultimately decided to move past his anger and spared Croc, choosing instead to handcuff him and send him to Arkham Asylum. Adventures in Gotham City (episodes 6-7) He would fight against Croc again several weeks later along with several other villains during the Bomb Scare of 2015 and the rescue of Alfred. During the rescue of Alfred, he recruited Cyborg to help with the effort and eventually he received a spot on the League. LEGO Justice League 4 On the morning of August 12, 2016, Jason was impressively able to hold his own against Brainiac and Sinestro in battle. Later that day, during the Brainiac Crisis, Jason worked along with the Justice League to liberate Gotham from Brainiac's forces. That night, he and the other League members fighting on the ground were abducted by Cyborg (who was possessed by Brainiac) as a hostage to taunt other members. Cyborg attempted to shoot Robin, but was stopped by Batman and freed by Green Lantern. He would be a supporter of keeping Cyborg on the team despite his former possession, but Cyborg would ultimately leave the League and go into exile by his own will. Episode 8: The Brave and the Bald Several weeks later, Jason convinced Batman to break into LexCorp. It was there that Jason would battle and defeat Lex Luthor Jr.. Lex would be defeated by Jason and seemingly fall to his death, leaving Jason feeling guilty. However, Lex actually survived and retreated to Gotham. Episode 9: The Fire Rises In January of 2017, Batman and Robin infiltrated a meeting between The Joker and Dev-Em. After confronting the two, Dev-Em captured Robin and held him hostage in the skies. Eventually, he threw the boy towards Gotham Cathedral, where he was saved by Batman's grappling hook. However, the clock on the church tower struck midnight, causing the hook to loosen and the boy to fall. Fortunately, Jason was saved by Batman once more and lowered to the ground.However, the Joker was waiting for him and abducted Jason while Batman finished his confrontation with Dev-Em. Episode 10: Why Do We Fall? Jason spent the next week being brutally beaten and tortured by the Joker in a secret hideout. When Joker realized Batman would be arriving imminently, he shot Jason in the stomach and left. He activated a bomb with a five-minute timer as he departed. Batman raced to save Jason, but arrived too late: the bomb exploded and killed Jason. Batman mournfully recovered Jason's body, and he was buried on Wayne Manor's grounds next to Bruce's parents. The suit Jason wore during his time as Robin was put on display in the Batcave in memorial of him. Notes *He is the only character besides Batman to appear in every episode of LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City. *He is one of only a few recurring characters to have never been recast, and always been voiced by an actor who is not Jack Hillebrecht. *He was supposed to make his debut appearance in one draft of the ultimately cancelled Beware the Batman. Appearances *LEGO Justice League 3 *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 1: Pilot *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 2: Martian Manhunter *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 3: World's Finest *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 4: Aggressive Expansion *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 5: The Last Shot *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 6: Introduce a Little Anarchy *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 7: A Hero Rises *LEGO Justice League 4 *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 8: The Brave and the Bald *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 9: Fear Will Find You *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 10: Why Do We Fall? Category:Deceased Characters